


One Two Freddy's Coming For You

by SterekCuties4ever



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Stiles, Dream Demon, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Some Humor, Sorry Not Sorry, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Freddy Krueger nobody asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekCuties4ever/pseuds/SterekCuties4ever
Summary: Stiles and the pack start having nightmares about a man with knives for fingers and people in town start dying in their sleep.The Nightmare On Elm Street that no one asked for and I'm not sorry!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this happened, I'm a freak. 
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry, not sorry.

Stiles sat up quickly, breathing hard and drenched in sweat. "Holy hell." he choked out, climbing from his bed and heading into the bathroom across the hall. He looks into the mirror, inspecting the side of his face, that he'd expected to be bleeding if the pain coming from it meant anything.

He rubbed a hand down his face before splashing it with cold water and headed back to his room where he picked up his phone and opened a blank message and pulled up Lydia's name.

"Is it possible to be hurt for real when you dream something?" he quickly types out and sends before he realizes what time it is and hopes to God he doesn't wake her or there would be hell to pay in the morning.

Surprisingly though, he receives a text back right away. "It's strange that you just asked me that, a few of the other pack mates texted me tonight as well. I'm calling Derek and having him call a emergency pack meeting. Head over to the loft."

He sighs, climbing from his bed and shoves his feet into his sneakers, not even bothering to change into actual clothes and finishing off with his hoodie and he's heading downstairs. To his surprise, his father is still sitting at the table where he left him almost four hours ago.

"Dad, haven't you slept at all?" he asked, walking into the kitchen as his dad looked up, eyes full of sleep. "No, need to finish some paperwork up. What are you doing up?" he asks then, taking in his son's fully dressed figure and raising a brow.

Stiles sighed, "We think something supernatural it going on. Apparently all of us have been having strange dreams where we are hurt and when we wake up, we have pain in said places. Hoping it doesn't get worse, Derek called a pack meeting so I'm heading over to the loft." he says, digging in the fridge for a tea and then turning to leave.

"Well, I'm sorry to tell you that it gets a lot worse than that. I was hoping it was nothing, but we've had two cases in the last week where teens were murdered in their sleep. Looks like they were carved out by some sort of knives or something." he says and Stiles freezes.

"Oh Jesus, you mean, that guy is real?" he chokes out, tea going everywhere. His dads head snaps up then, "What do you mean?" he asks, standing and walking towards his son. Stiles runs a hand through his hair, "I've bee-been dreaming about something, a guy maybe. He has this sort of glove on his hand, and there are knives connected to every finger. I haven't seen his face, or anything else for that matter." he tells his dad, who looks like he's seen a ghost.

"That's not possible, it can't be." he all but whispers. Stiles narrows his eyes at the man, "What do you mean, what can't be possible?" he says, walking closer to his dad. "I'll explain at the meeting, I'm coming with you." he says, sliding his own shoes on and heading for the door.

 

 

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

 

 

When they walk in, Derek raises his menacing brows at them. "No offense, but why is your father here?" he asks and Stiles flips him off before sitting down. "I'm not sure yet, I told him about what's been going on and he has two cases he thought might be involved and then I told him about the man in my dreams and he went pale."

All eyes turn to Stiles then but Isaac is the first to speak. "You've been dreaming about him too? Does he have knives for fingers? I haven't seen anything else yet, every time he tries to hurt me, he only ends up hitting me and when I wake up it hurts like hell" he says, going to sit next to him.

Stiles nods his head, looking around at the others and then finally his father. "You going to tell me what the hell is going on?" he asks and his dad clears his throat.

"There was a man, when you were maybe three. He was going around, taking kids and molesting them before he murdered them. I was just a deputy back then, and he must have killed half the kids in town and we didn't know what to do. We all knew who was behind it, but we couldn't find any evidence for some reason, we didn't know where he took them or anything. When we found them though, it looked like knives where fingers should be, like running down their bodies. For fuck sake, he carved their eyes out and everything." he turns around then, facing the window.

He looks like he wants to say more, but he doesn't. "There is something else, tell us, we need to know." Derek says, walking a bit closer. John turns around then, and looks at Stiles, tears in his eyes. "The last child he took was you. I caught him as he was leaving the house and chased him for miles but ended up losing him." he says and Stiles hand flies to his side, where he has three long, thin scars running down his side.

"Y-you said we were in a car crash." he whispered out. His dad shook his head, "I couldn't tell you. I don't know what happened while you were with him, no one does. You didn't remember anything after a few months so we never brought it up again. Anyway, he'd done such horrible things and we took matters into our own hands. All the parents in town, including Talia got together and we cornered him in the abandoned warehouse we found you and burned it to the ground with him inside. We found his body, we made sure it was him and buried him."

Everyone is starring at Stiles and Derek is about to speak before Peter comes crashing in through the loft door. "There's been another murder, I passed the scene on the way here." he says, out of breath as he sits on the couch.

"Shit." John says as he heads for the door. "Dad wait, we need a name. We have to try and figure this out." he says and his dad turns back around, anger and disgust on his face. "Freddy. Freddy Kruger." he says and he's gone.

 

 

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

 

 

They sit in silence when the door closes. "What the hell did I miss? I remember that asshole, I helped burn that fucker." Peter says finally and everyone turns toward him. "Did you know about this, about how he'd taken me?" Stiles asks and sadness bleeds onto his face. "Of course I did, I'm sorry Stiles. Your parents didn't want you to know anything because you never remembered."

Stiles shrugs, "I'm not mad at you, I was just wondering. This is fucked up, I was kidnapped and had God knows what done to me and I don't even remember. This fuck is dead and now he's killing people all over again. How the hell does that even happen?"

Lydia shrugs, "I know that ghosts can push you and stuff like that but I've never heard anything like this before. I'd say witchcraft, but I don't even think that would be strong enough. I'll try looking up demons having to do with dreams." she says, pulling out her laptop.

Derek stops pacing and turns to look at them. "I want all of you to stay here. We sleep in shifts from here on out. If it starts getting to bad, then we don't sleep at all. I'm going to run into town and get some food, coffee and pills to keep us awake if we need them. Isaac, you're coming with me." he says, before walking from the loft, Isaac right on his heels.

Everyone powers up their laptops then, settling in for a long research session. Everyone except for Stiles, who pulls up the police site and uses his dad's log in information to break in and starts searching for his file.

When he slams his laptop shut, Peter is starring at him. "You won't find anything about it. The Sheriff at the time had everything taken out of the papers and out of the files. We wanted to make sure no one ever found out." he says, sitting next to him and handing him a water.

"What if he came back for me, I'm the only one who got away from him." he says, taking a sip from the bottle. Peter shrugs, "I don't think he'd come back just for one person. If anything, I would check and see who has been killed so far. If anything I would think he was coming back for the kids of the ones who killed him. If that's the case, then all of you are at risk." he says, looking around at them.

"You mean every one of our parents helped?" Erica asks and Peter nods his head. "Every single parent in this town at the time did. Along with a few others of course, myself included. You weren't born yet Malia, but you need to be careful as well. He has no preference in ages really. He killed a few adults as well." he told them, before looking back down at his own computer.

Everyone looks around at one another and Boyd shakes his head. "I'm not sleeping a wink until we figure this out. Ain't no way my black ass is dying first, this is some horror movie bullshit and that's what always happens." he says, downing the rest of the energy drink he's brought with him.

Despite the seriousness of the situation, everyone started cracking up. Peter shook his head even though there was a smirk playing at his lips. "You guys are insane, you know that right?" he asks, getting to his feet and walking into the kitchen.

Stiles smiled as he got to his feet and followed quickly after him, shutting the door behind them. Peter was leaning against the counter, smirk still on his face. He held up a hand and beckoned for him to come closer and Stiles obeyed.

Once there, Peter wrapped his arms tightly around him, planting a kiss to his forehead. "I won't let anything happen to you little one. I was the one who helped find you before and I will always find you. I promise you that." he whispers into his ear, hoping the others are too busy to hear.

Stiles squeezes him tighter and looks up to meet his eyes. "I know you will. When can we stop hiding like this, when can we tell the others?" he whispers back and Peter can see the hurt in his eyes. Peter smiles at him, "When all this is over, we will tell them. I wanted to wait until you turned eighteen but I don't want to wait any longer. I want to be out in the open with you, I want to hold you and comfort you when I know that you need it and not have to slink away to do so." he says, planting a soft kiss to Stiles’ lips.

Stiles kisses him back and Peter gently pushes him away just in time for Scott to walk into the kitchen. "Hey man, what are you guys doing in here?" he asks, looking at each of them questioningly.

"I came to look for food and Stiles was trying to get more information from me." Peter says, pulling down a bag of chips and with one last wink to Stiles, he leaves the boys alone in the kitchen.

Scott shakes his head, "That guy is so creepy, how can you even stand to be in the same room as him?" he asks, shaking his head as he leaves next. Stiles rolls his eyes before following after and taking his sit on the couch again as he starts to research.

 

 

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

 

 

By the time Derek and Isaac return, they've managed to find an old news article on Freddy and Lydia was knee deep in dream demons. Despite his four cups of coffee, Stiles starts feeling tired and isn't able to keep his eyes open. His head keeps dipping just for him to snap it back up a second later.

On the fifth time, he stands up and heads into the kitchen for another cup of coffee and when he gets there, the pot is empty. He sighs as he goes for the coffee can on top of the fridge and just as he's about to turn around, he sees a shadow move quickly from the corner of his eyes and whips around, dropping the coffee to the floor.

He peers around as he takes a few steps around the island in the kitchen. He doesn't see anything, so he turns around to clean up the coffee and smacks right in a tall man with burned skin.

"Oh fuck." he yells out, stumbling backwards. An eerie smiles crosses the man’s face and Stiles wants to cry. "You're no-not real, you're just in my head." he says aloud and Freddy laughs. "Oh I'm very real, sunshine. My little Stiles, you don't remember me but I remember you. I remember all of my children." he says, lifting his hand and waving his knives.

Stiles turns around and starts running. He heads for the living room but when the door opens up, he's standing in what looks like a basement or maybe even a boiler room. He turns around to go back but there's nothing there but a wall.

He hears Freddy laugh off in the distance and he starts to run. He's never seen a basement this large before. It's more like a never ending maze, one that could end his life at any second. "Peter! Peter wake me up!" he screams out as he turns another corner and almost runs straight into the man again.

"What's wrong, don't you want to play with me Stiles? You loved playing with me when you were little. Always coming down to my basement and building blocks with me. Don't you remember Stiles?" he asks dragging the knives across a pipe and Stiles’ hands fly to his ears.

"You're lying; I don't know who you are! I've never played with you, never!" he yells out, backing away as Freddy comes nearer. Freddy laughs, "You will, I promise you before I kill you I'll make you remember."

Stiles’ back hits the wall and just as Freddy is almost to him, he lays his arm against a hot pipe and screams.

 

 

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

 

 

His eyes fly open and he falls off the couch. "Stiles! Stiles it's alright, your awake now, you need to breath." he hears Peter yell and he looks around until his eyes land on the man and he dives into his open arms.

"Peter, ple-please don't let him get me, you can't let him hav-have me." he sobs out as Peter holds him tighter. "It's alright little one, I won't. I'm not going to let him have you." he says into his hair.

When Stiles finally lets him go, his arm brushes against Peter's shirt and he hisses in pain. When his eyes land on his burn they go wide. "I laid my ar-arm on a hot pipe in my dream, it's what woke me up." he all but whispers, as all their eyes land on his arm.

"That's it, no one sleeps until this is over. I swear to God I will slap the shit out of anyone who even starts dosing off." Derek says, sounding scared for the first time since any of them met him.

Peter goes to move but Stiles grabs him, cuddling back into his arms. "By the way, Peter and I are a thing and we've been for a while now. If any of you give me any shit right now or before this is over, I'll fucking cut you." he says, before throwing the blanket over himself.

Half of them snort. "Oh please, most of us have known about you two for months now." Erica says. "It's nice to see you finally have the balls to go public."

Stiles lets his mouth fall open and Peter rolls his eyes. "Good to know, I think." Peter says, holding Stiles tighter. "I'm not going to let him get you." he whispers into his ear.

Stiles shakes his head. "You can't. He knows me. He said he knows all his children and that he was going to make me remember. He told me that I used to go to his basement and play blocks with him. What the hell does that even mean, i think I would remember that."

"Hey, I used to play blocks with a guy too. I mean, I dreamt about it when I was younger but I thought it was only a dream." Erica says and Peter let's out a sigh.

"There's something I need to tell all of you. This guy, the reason we knew it was him was because he used to work at the old elementary school. He was the janitor and he was always really good with the kids. No one thought anything about it at first, but then kids started coming forward saying that he was touching them. So they fired him but then the killings started and we just knew. We didn't know he was taking you to the basement, but when they searched they found building blocks and tons of drawings and other toys. They also found pictures, of almost all the children in town, including most of you."

Everyone is silent, none of them knowing what to say to any of that. Before anyone can speak, John walks through the door with his arms full of files. "I dug everything out I could find about that asshole." he says, dropping everything on the table and looking around.

"What? What happened?" he asked, taking in their hurt and shocked faces.

"Stiles had another nightmare, and Freddy was taunting him about how he was going to make him remember him and how he used to take him in to the basement to build blocks. So, I told them all about the school right before you walked in." Peter said, as Stiles buried his face into Peter's neck as his tears started to fall.

John rubs a hand down his face as he goes to sit next to his son. "Stiles, come here." he whispers out. Stiles hides his face the best he can as he switches from Peter to his father and continues to cry. "I'm so sorry, to all of you. None of you remembered anything  because you were so young. We just thought if you didn't remember and we didn't tell you it would be fine."

"It's alright, we all understand we're just in shock." Derek tells him, trying his best to smile. "I was one of the children who told on him. I looked younger then I was and he figured like most of the others I wouldn't tell. He only touched me once and I told on him." he all but whispers and everyone looks at him, pain in their eyes.

Isaac goes to him, wrapping his arms around him tightly. After that, everyone was silent as they all held one another, trying to soak everything in.

 

 

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

 

 

When daylight finally breaks everyone is exhausted, but no one dares to sleep. Stiles had drunk almost a whole pot of coffee to himself and was currently pacing back and forth mumbling to himself. Everyone jumps when the loft door slides open to see Melissa standing there, arms full of bags. “You guys must be tired if I just scared all the wolves.” She cracks and almost everyone rolls their eyes.

“Mom, what are you doing here?” Scott asks, walking over to take the bags. She smiled, “I brought something that will hopefully help you guys get some sleep. There’s this new medicine on the market called Hypnocil. They use it for people who have nightmares. It literally stops you from dreaming when you sleep. I cleaned out the supply we had.”

“Will it work on us though?” Derek asks, looking hopeful. She nods, “Lucky for you it comes in liquid form. I will have to give you all triple doses for it to work and it will only work for about two hours at a time. Trust me, I have enough for you all to be rested. This means you won’t have to wait for it to bleed into your systems as well.” She looks to Stiles and smiles, “You’re up first since he seems to be focused you the most.”

Stiles nods as he holds out an arm for her. It takes a minute for her to set things up and afterwards everyone it getting a shot and laying down, passing out all most instantly.

 

 

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

 

 

Derek comes to slowly, still feeling groggy as he moves into a sitting position. Everyone else is still sleeping. He’s not sure what woke him up and he rolls his eyes, because of course he would be the one not able to sleep when he needed it the most.

He sighs as he gets to his feet and makes his way towards the kitchen. Maybe some food would help keep him awake. His head is in the fridge when he hears a rustling noise and swings around smacking his head as he goes. When he looks around, there’s nothing there and he sighs.

His nerves were so on edge right now a kitten would probably scare him, not that he’d admit that to anyone. “Derek?!” someone screams from the living room and he bolts through the kitchen and through the door, coming to a halt when he doesn’t come into his living room.

Derek’s lip trembles when he realizes that he must be dreaming. “I’ve got to wake up, I’ve got to.” He mumbles, closing his eyes and trying to concentrate. A sinister laugh echoes through the house, “Oh Derek, everyone else is sleeping, no one will hear you.” Freddy says.

Derek slowly opens his eyes and stares at the scarred man in front of him. “You aren’t real, you aren’t real!” he yells out. Freddy laughs, “Oh I’m very real DerBear and I’m not happy with you. You promised not to tell our secret. Look what you made them do to me!” he yells at the end.

“I didn’t make them do anything to you, you did this to yourself when you hurt us. We all trusted you and you took advantage of us!” he yelled back.

Freddy was in his face in an instant, “Do you think I care that I hurt you? That’s what little brats are put on this earth for, my pleasure. It’s time for my revenge, you will all pay, all of you and there’s nothing you can do about it!”

Derek reached out and grabbed a hold of Freddy and threw him into a wall and made a run for it. “You can’t run from me DerBear, I’m going to get you. Just like I got you when you were little. You tried to run from me then, but I still got you!” he heard from behind him as he ran. “Guys! Guys I need you to wake me up!” he screamed out as he ran.

He’s just about to another door when he feels five knives slide down his back and he cries out in pain. He whirls around and grabs Freddy’s hat loose just as he’s pulled from his dream.

When his eyes fly open, everyone is around him and he starts screaming and pushing away. When he does he cries out and pain and rolls to his stomach and everyone’s breath catches. “He, he cut you.” Isaac whispers out and Derek starts sobbing.

Peter is there in an instant, pulling him close to him and holding him tight. “It’s alright Nephew, you’re awake now, you’ve alright.” He murmur’s as Derek holds on tight. “Derek, what’s that under your leg?” Lydia asks.

Derek reaches under him and pulls out a ratty old hat and he goes pale. “No, I pulled it off in my dream, but this isn’t possible. How did I pull it out with me?” he asks, throwing the hat across the room and falls back into his uncle’s arms.


End file.
